


Popham Beach

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Snark, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: After a while Stiles grinned as he swam up to tread water directly in from of Derek. "First one back to the shallows buys dinner." He quickly yelled before splashing Derek in the face and taking off swimming back towards the shore with a loud laugh."Hey!" Derek shouted as he wiped the water from his eyes quickly, the salt making them sting momentarily before he got them clear. He growled low as he took off after Stiles, who was already a good 20 feet head, the cheater.Derek quickly caught up to the teen, then passed him. He stopped when his toes brushed sand and he turned to see Stiles, roughly 10 feet behind him, still grinning as he swam along. "I win." Derek exclaimed as Stiles reached him."Yup, you did, so what's for dinner." Stiles said, the smug grin never leaving his face and the sun making his amber eyes sparkle.Derek blinked at him for a moment before remembering exactly what Stiles had said at the start of their impromptu race. "Oh, you little-" he started, but was quickly cut off by Stiles looping an arm around his waist and pulling him into a kiss.





	Popham Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! Sort of. I'm using the laptop at my work to write since my laptop kicked the bucket. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this bit of beach fluff with Stiles and Derek.

Stiles grumbled to himself as he pulled off his shoes and socks. After checking out the museums in Brunswick they took Sam's advice and headed to the beach. It was busy, and hot, but there was plenty of parking and a set of buildings with changing stalls and showers so people could change and rinse off before and after going in the water. 

Derek loudly snorted from his place in the stall across from Stiles'. "Quit pouting, Stiles." He said from the other side of the metal doors. 

Stiles heaved a sigh. "I'll pout if I want to." He retorted halfheartedly. All he had said was they could change in the same stall, he was on vacation, so sue him if he wanted to makeout with his boyfriend in every semi-public place he could get away with.  

Derek, of course, shot him down on the grounds that every few minutes a child or two would run into the building to use the toilet or to refill a squirt gun for the massive water war a family was having on the grassy area nearby that separated the beach from the parking lot. It was a valid reason, but it still sucked to be shot down. 

A few moments later Stiles emerged from his changing stall to find Derek leaning against the wall beside the doorway of the structure. He was in dark blue trunks that were only a little baggy, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ready?" He asked, one eye brow raising as he watched Stiles fidget with the drawstring of his own light blue trunks. 

"Yeah." Stiles said, letting the strings fall from his hands after triple checking that the knot was tight. He didn't really like beaches, too many people got his social anxiety going full force and the beach appeared to be busy today if the mass of cars in the parking lot were anything to go by. 

Derek smelled the spike of anxiety coming from Stiles and promptly grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together tightly and giving a squeeze to reassure him before leading the way out and down the dirt path to the sandy beach below. 

It was low tide, the beach extending out much farther than normal. To the left was an island that was mostly made up of a rocky hill, the low water level making it accessible by a sandbar.  

To the right were a number of structures various beachgoers had made from drift wood, some looking like forts and others just abstract sculptures. The beach was busy, but not crowded to the point of having to actually sit near other people. It was nice. Way more relaxed than the beaches out in California this time of year. 

They picked a spot near the island and Stiles set out an old blanket had had found in the back of the SUV before dropping his backpack, Derek's bag, and the cooler they had purchased on the way there to pin the corners in place. 

Derek looked around the beach as Stiles set up their things, sniffing for any signs of danger on instinct before letting himself start to relax. Other than the smell of some obviously drunk and high people up wind everything seemed to be alright. 

Derek only jumped slightly when Stiles came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on the wolfs shoulder as he looked over it towards the ocean before them.  

"So what do you wanna do first, Sourwolf? Go swimming, check out those weird looking driftwood sculptures, or go check out the Island?" He asked lightly, breath tickling Derek's neck as he spoke. 

Derek let himself relax and lean back against Stiles slightly, humming as he thought and bringing his hands up to hold Stiles' arms where they were wrapped around him loosely. "Swimming. I haven't been swimming since I was a teenager." He said before pulling away to start towards the water's edge. 

Stiles followed after him, grinning as he watched Derek swing his arms in a sort of lazy stretch before he reached the water.  "That's not true, what about that time in the pool." Stiles joked, knowing Derek hated the fact that Stiles had had to hold him afloat for over 2 hours thanks to the hefty dose of Kanima venom he had received.  

Derek let out a growl in response but said nothing. 

As Derek's toes hit the first wave Stiles ran ahead, letting himself fall forward once he hit knee deep water and plunging head first into an oncoming wave. 

Derek snorted a laugh as he watched Stiles flail then come back up for air, turning so he was floating on his back in the still somewhat shallow water. He continued to wade out slowly, letting himself feel the wet sand under his toes and enjoy the relaxing push and pull of the cool water as he made his way out further. "That was graceful." He said as he reached Stiles, who had floated out far enough that the water was up to Derek's navel now. 

Stiles grinned as he blinked away the stray water droplets that were running from his now sodden hair. "You're just jealous of my mad skills." He quipped before kicking away and sending himself floating into deeper water. 

Derek laughed out loud as a wave came and hit Stiles from behind, completely submerging him and making him flail violently as he spun to swim on his stomach and not get knocked around by the waves more. A moment later Derek lunged forward, coming to swim beside Stiles who was now swimming towards the next oncoming wave with his head held high out of the water. 

The waves weren't huge, maybe a foot in height or more, but it was enough that if they didn’t try to bob up before they wave hit they would be submerged or knocked back with the force of it each time. 

They swam out until they got just past where the waves really started to break, the both of them swimming lazy circles around each other for a while and alternating pulling one another around as one of them would float on their backs.  

After a while Stiles grinned as he swam up to tread water directly in from of Derek. "First one back to the shallows buys dinner." He quickly yelled before splashing Derek in the face and taking off swimming back towards the shore with a loud laugh. 

"Hey!" Derek shouted as he wiped the water from his eyes quickly, the salt making them sting momentarily before he got them clear. He growled low as he took off after Stiles, who was already a good 20 feet head, the cheater. 

Derek quickly caught up to the teen, then passed him. He stopped when his toes brushed sand and he turned to see Stiles, roughly 10 feet behind him, still grinning as he swam along. "I win." Derek exclaimed with a grin as Stiles reached him. 

"Yup, you did, so what's for dinner." Stiles said, the smug grin never leaving his face and the sun making his amber eyes sparkle. 

Derek blinked at him for a moment before remembering exactly what Stiles had said at the start of their impromptu race. "Oh, you little-" he started, but was quickly cut off by Stiles looping an arm around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. Any further protest from Derek died out as Stiles managed to sneak his tongue into Derek's mouth and coax his into a dance that made them both a bit light headed. 

They broke apart when a wave hit them a moment later, both sputtering for air and wiping the salt water from their faces. They had floated close enough to shore now that they could both sit and still be submerged up to mid chest. 

"You do realize that won't work every time, right?" Derek said as he scratched at his chin through his beard, it was a bit longer than he normally kept it and he could swear there was sand in it right now. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles replied as he ran an hand through his damp hair and pushed it back off of his forehead. "Anyway, what do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" The teen asked again as he let himself be pushed around a bit by the rising tide, making him drift back and forth minutely. 

Derek shook his head, smirking as Stiles grumbled when water droplets hit him in the face from Derek's hair and beard. "You have a one track mind." He said lightly before pushing Stiles playfully. 

Stiles flailed in the water before correcting his balance and pushing Derek right back. "Hey, at least it's stuck on food right now and not sex." He shot back. 

"True, the last thing we need is to be arrested for public indecency." Derek said with a chuckle. 

Stiles scoffed at that. "Like you'd let me do anything indecent in public." 

Derek lightly shoved Stiles one more time before shrugging. "I might if you didn't keep picking places full of kids." 

Stiles raised a brow at that. "Oh, really?" 

Derek just raised a brow right back and pushed himself to stand without a word. 

Stiles stared up at Derek, watching the salt water run off his body in rivulets as he stood in the late afternoon sun. Handsome bastard looked like he belonged on the cover of a romance novel, all wet and holding out a hand to help Stiles up from where he was still sitting on the sandy shore edge. 

After a moment's hesitation to appreciate the sight of a wet, mostly naked Derek Hale, Stiles took his hand and let himself be pulled to stand. "I'm gonna remember that." He said as he poked Derek in the chest with a mischievous grin before giving the taller man a quick kiss on the lips and turning to head for the blanket they had laid out not far away. 

Derek rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth ticking into a small smile that his beard hid easily as he followed his boyfriend out of the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try and update TILG next, then NYE then we'll get back to this series. I hope, anyway. Hope you all enjoyed it and for more Sterek goodness check out my other story, Not Your Emissary!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
